Scarlet Speedster Season Six
Season Six of The Scarlet Speedster is about Wally becoming the Flash again while also fighting a new Meta-Human known as The Changeling who has been obsessed with Wally and his team. It airs on FOX. Created by Vince Gillian, David S. Goyer, and Geoff Johns. 2017-2018 Cast Main ◾ Evan Peters as Wally West / The Flash ◾ Madeleine Mantock as Linda Park- West ◾ Léa Seydoux as Dr. Caitlin Snow ◾ Luke Pasqualino as Cisco Ramon / Vibe ◾ Sharon Leal as D.A Cecile Horton ◾ Kevin Bacon as Earth-22 General Harrison Wells Recurring ◾ Corbin Belue as Wallace West / Kid Flash ◾ Dave Franco as Wyatt Infantino / August Heart ◾ Martin Cummins as Daryl Frye ◾ Ryan Gosling as Time Remnant Barry Allen / The Flash ◾ Unknown as Edward Clarris / The Rival and Black Flash ◾ Chandler Riggs as Bart West / Impulse ◾ Kyle Gallner as Mason Trollbridge ◾ Tyler Hoechlin as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman ◾ Unknown as the voice of Gorilla Grodd ◾ Unknown as Citizen Abra / Abra Kadabra ◾ Meaghan Rath as Angela Margolin ◾ Rainn Wilson as Neil Richards ◾ Unknown as James Jesse / The Trickster ◾ Andrew Lincoln as Bruce Wayne / Batman ◾ Unknown as Selina Kyle / White Cat ◾ Unknown as Frankie Kane / Magenta ◾ Jessie Williams as Jai West ◾ Unknown as Axel Walker / The Trickster ll ◾ Omari Hardwick as Cisco Blaine / Guardian ◾ David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter ◾ James Roday as Ted Kord / Blue Beetle ◾ Michael C. Hall as Eobard Thawne / Reverse-Flash ◾ Frieda Pinto as Adriana Tomaz ◾ James Franco as Eddie Thawne / Booster Gold ◾ Nick Zano as Dr. Nate Heywood / Citizen Steel ◾ Blake Lively as Catherine Klass / Catwoman ◾ Erik King as John Stewart/Green Lantern Episodes #"The Flash Returns"-Wally struggles with fighting crime since it is only him and Caitlin fighting crime in Keystone City. Linda attempts to persuade Wally to form a new team only for Wally to refuse feeling that he and Caitlin can handle it and feeling confident that Wells and Cisco will return. White Lightning recruits the Rouges to eliminate Wally and Caitlin. In the meantime, General Wells poses as the Earth-One version of Harrison Wells while running STAR Labs. Linda eventually talks Cisco and Wells into returning to help Wally defeat the Rouges. Linda does research to discover that there are metahumans in Keystone City fighting crime and Wally finally decides to make a new team in order to protect the city. In the meantime, a police officer, Delmore Redhorn, is serving as a bags-man for Anthony Scarapelli only to be killed by the Changeling, who considers him to be a sinner. # "Blocked"-In Central City, Wallace and Wyatt have difficulty dealing with Blockbuster, who has started to lead his own team of Meta-Humans and makes plans to reunite all of the city's criminal enterprises as well as the street gangs under his command. Knowing that the police, led by Dudley Soames, are in league with Blockbuster, Wallace goes to Keystone City to ask Wally for help. Wally works with Wallace and Wyatt to stop Blockbuster. In the meantime, a speedster named Johnny Quick comes into Star Labs and reveals himself to be General Wells' son from Earth-22. Johnny wants his father to return to Earth 22 to become a general again in order to help him with an invasion. Wells refuses telling his son that he has nothing left on that earth which upsets him. Wells eventually gets Johnny to help him out at STAR Labs. Linda does some research to discover a girl named Avery Ho and a man named Buddy Baker have been fighting crime in Keystone which makes Linda want to recruit them with help from Cisco. In the end, Cisco has a nightmare about the Changeling leading an army in Keystone and wakes up sweating. # "Animal-Man In Action"-Buddy Baker and Avery Ho are recruited into Team Flash. Wally is the only one who wants to wear a mask while everyone refuses due to wanting the recruits to feel that they can be trusted. Unfortunately, Buddy is being targeted by a mercenary named Blood Rage, who has been contracted by a scientist named Dr. Myers in bringing him down. Buddy disobeys Wally by rushing into the fight against Blood Rush without thinking. Blood Rush is revealed to have the ability to remotely drain blood from surrounding people and convert it into super strength, invulnerability, and other physical enhancements.Animal Man's enemy with ability to remotely drain blood from surrounding people and convert it into super strength, invulnerability, and other physical enhancements. Wally is able to rescue Buddy before he can be killed and Buddy confides his connection to Myers when Blood Rush reveals during the fight that he was contracted by him. Buddy was once an environmentalist and animal rights activist working with Myers, who ran a pharmaceutical company. Buddy gained animal powers when he encountered a Joining spaceship that blew up, infusing him with radiation. He then confided this to Myers, who helped him. Myers was a good friend to Buddy until Buddy discovered that Myers was developing an anthrax strain instead of an AIDS vaccine. Enraged by this, Buddy destroyed his drug company, forcing Myers to declare bankruptcy. Hearing this, Wally decides to take the fight to Myers while Caitlin and Cisco make plans to deal with Blood Rush. With help from Caitlin's expertise in biology, Team Flash is able to defeat Blood Rush while Wally and Buddy attack Myers, who is still conducting his experiments on animals such as monkeys. Buddy knocks Myers out with a single punch and Wally decides to hand Myers over to ARGUS so he can be at a black site. To prove to the recruits that he trusts them and after their experience, Wally reveals his identity to Buddy and Avery which pleases Linda and the team. # "In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night"-John Stewart and Catherine Klass come to Keystone City to seek help from Team Flash on how John's power ring operates. At STAR Labs, John explains that he doesn't know a lot about his ring even though he wears it for a decade. Wells explains that the ring enables the user to tap into power from beneath the fabric of reality and that the mind tells the ring how to filter and implement this power. Furthermore, the energy is traceable and acts as a locator. Suddenly, an employee of the lab says to Wells that a signal was detected similar to the one of the ring outside of the facility. John says he hasn't invite anyone from the Corps there, so he, Wally, Caitlin, and Cisco switch into their costumes and go to check what is going on. Much to their surprise they find an army of Manhunters waiting outside. John and the team try to contain the Manhunters' attack without putting in danger any civilian in Keystone. While fighting with them the team hear the Manhunters saying that the Green Lanterns have violated a treaty, but Stewart says he has no idea what they're talking about. To aid John and the team, Wells programs his drones to fight the Manhunters. During their battle, John falls back realizing that the Manhunters are powered by yellow rings which is the reason why his ring cannot work. After the Manhunters are defeated, Catherine asks John if this is the last of them and he says there's always more. John decides to question the Guardians about what has happened. When Team Flash goes to meet with them, the Guardians admit about the Manhunters that: "they couldn't understand the subtle gradations between good and evil" and as such were reprogrammed for other tasks such as hunting and guarding. Though the Manhunters did not overtly express resentment for this demotion, they began secretly plotting their revenge against the Guardians for their perceived betrayal. By using the yellow rings to power them, the Manhunters make plans to overthrow the Oans and take the Corps' power source, which they believe is rightfully theirs. Working with the Corps, John, Catherine, and Team Flash fight the Manhunters. The lead Manhunter attempts to absorb the Central Battery, only for his metallic form to be shredded and becomes a giant energy being. John recites the Green Lantern oath while absorbing the energy of the battery, and by extension the Manhunter, into his ring. He then expels the evil of the Manhunter and restores the Central Battery. After this, John takes everyone back to Earth. # "Black Lightning"- Wally and his new team begin taking down as many criminals as he can, with General Wells funding Star Labs under his guise as Earth One Harrison Wells. The Changeling decides to kill The Flash's civilian identity Wally West while he is out with Linda. Cisco returns to the team and states that a Meta-Human known as The Changeling has been the culprit behind the murders forcing Team Flash to team up with Jefferson Pierce aka Black Lightning who could help them. Jefferson is able to rescue one of Changeling's victims and The Flash rushes up to him. He states that hew knows that Wally is Flash and that he knows everything about him. During the fight, Flash tries to attack Changeling head on but he uses Speed Force energy that allows him control the elements which injures him. Avery Ho and Black Lightning manage to cover him, but not before Changeling escapes. Later, Jefferson goes back to his city, but not before giving Wally advice to focus on being the best father he could be, despite having the need to suit up as Flash and warns Wally to stay clear of Changeling. # "Mob Law"- A group known as Mob Rule returns and causes havoc across the city. Former members of the group are being murdered by someone who took up Manuel Lago's organization. Using her reporter abilities, Linda realizes that Lago's uncle has always tried to take over his nephews organization and believes that he wanted to honor his family by killing members who wanted out of the group. Wally as The Flash initially protects the mayors assassination but he is unable to catch Marco and his Mob Rule before they escape. Later, Mob Rule goes after General Wells, and breaks into Star Labs. A major battle happens, with Johnny managing to subdue the gang while Flash knocks out Marco. Marco is arrested by the KCPD and as Wally is going back home he sees an alive and well Eobard Thawne who says that they have much to discuss. # "The One And Only, Eobard Thawne"-Eobard Thawne, the version that would eventually travel back in time to murder Wally's uncle Barry and aunt Iris, returns to take down the Flash and realizes that Wally is holding back during their fight. This is due to the fact that Wally murdered the young Eobard when he was in the future once. Thawne explains to Wally that the death of his young self didn't end his connection to his other versions because of the speed force holding everything together which is why the timeline hasn't changed. During the fight, Wally travels to the year 2022 where he experiences the Red Sky Crisis like he is destined. In the present, Eddie learns of what happened and tries to reason with Eobard when Eobard is locked in the pipeline. Eobard refuses to listen to Eddie to be a disgrace to the Thawne bloodline and is seemingly unaware that Eddie has become Booster Gold. Eobard is then released due to Cisco and Caitlin fading from existence and goes to kill Wally as a child. Wally learns of his and saves his young self. Reverse-Flash however is caught by Wally and the future version of The Flash merges with the current Flash creating a new timeline. Wally returns to the present only to find the city in ruins, and Godspeed alive and well. # "The Former God Of Speed"-Wally is forced to battle a version of Godspeed who is from the timeline where he succeeded instead of failed. Godspeed wishes to kill Wally in order to replace him as the Flash. To torment Wally even further, Godspeed kills many people and almost kills Linda. General Wells advises Wally to ask Thawne for help only for Wally to refuse citing that this is all his fault and that Thawne will make things worse. Eddie convinces Wally to and Wally goes to ask Thawne from another timeline for help. Thawne agrees to it out of fear that Godspeed will come after him. Both Flash and the Reverse Flash work together to trap Godspeed's remnant in the Speed Force while Wally resets the timeline to how it was before. Reverse Flash later leaves and goes to meet with the Changeling, who is revealed to be his ally. The two begin making plans to accomplish their ultimate goal. # "Heroes United Part One"- Bruce Wayne arrives in Keystone City for the primary elections where he is going up against Lex Luthor. When The Joker realizes that he could potentially murder Bruce during the speech, he attacks the campaign with Intergang and a group of clown criminals who murder everyone. All of a sudden, The Flash zooms in and speeds Bruce to safety. Arriving at Star Labs, he reveals to Bruce that the vigilante ban has gone too far and that they have to do something about it. Bruce agrees but only if they first deal with the Joker who is the current threat and decides that they need help which is why they call in the Legends such as Ted, Selina, and Marina. Team Superman comes to Keystone City since Adam reveals that Desaad has provided the Joker with his own army and targets President Susan Brayden, who is struggling to maintain her position due to running against Bruce and Lex. The teams unite against Desaad's forces when President Brayden is attacked in the Whitehouse. The teams engage with Desaad's forces and Superman knocks him out. Desaad is then imprisoned in an ARGUS base. Brayden continues to go on her anti-vigilante stance despite being saved by so many only to get confronted by the Joker. Joker reveals that while he was locked up in the Slab penitentiary, he found out he was suffering from a brain tumor. Determined to go out with a bang, he has vowed to do the things that he has never got to accomplish. Joker makes a request for Brayden to send out assassins to kill the vigilantes. Brayden refuses since this is illegal until Joker is revealed to have Grace, Brayden's surrogate daughter, held hostage at an unknown location. Joker threatens to kill Grace and Brayden is forced to comply. # "White Lightning Strikes Again"- Wally begins to train hard TBA # "How Is Iris Back?" Nightslayer 2 # "Skin-walker"- Nightslayer 2 # "Rebirth Part One"- Nightslayer 2 # "Rebirth Part Two"- Bat24 # "Rebirth Part Three"- Bat24 # "Sell Down The River"- Nightslayer 2 # "Up The Creek"- Nightslayer 2 # "Enemies"- Bat24 # "Modulo"- Nightslayer 2 # "Thawne's Reckoning"- Nightslayer 2 # "Flash In The Pan"- Bat24 # "World To Come"- Nightslayer 2 # "Going To The Future"- Nightslayer 2 Category:FOX Category:Gothamverse Category:The Flash